reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigel West Dickens
is a Major character in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a Multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. Background West Dickens poses as a traveling salesman when he is really a con man and is purported to have unique miracle cures for many medical and psychological problems, which he calls Nigel West Dickens' Elixir. He is an impeccable dresser and travels in an opulent emblazoned stagecoach. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' John Marston, after having worked with Marshal Leigh Johnson to clear Pike's Basin, is tipped off by deputy Eli that West Dickens has gone missing. He states that West Dickens is missed by his repeat customers in Armadillo. Marshal Johnson equates West Dickens with a drug dealer. Marston finds West Dickens having been shot and exposed to the elements not far from his stagecoach south of Coot's Chapel, and returns him to the doctor in Armadillo while fighting off bandits who want to finish the job. Despite Marston's personal dislike of him, West Dickens becomes the central networker and orchestrator of Marston's plan to assault Fort Mercer. West Dickens puts Marston in contact with Seth Briars and Irish, as well as supplying his newly armored stagecoach as a Trojan horse to deceive the outlaws. After the assault on Fort Mercer, West Dickens suggests that he intends to travel abroad, having exhausted customers in the New Austin region. When you need to meet Irish at his barge on the way to Mexico, you see him talking with Irish, that is when he tells them he is off to Europe or China. He is later seen in Blackwater, being arrested for possession of narcotics. John recognizes him and tells the officers to release him, stating he helped him catch Bill Williamson, with Ross claiming (in a sarcastic manner) that he is a hero. One of the many first newspapers that can be bought in 1911 has an article about Dickens' "miracle tonic," stating it possesses extraordinary healing powers, saying a woman with one leg grew back her lost limb, and a man on his deathbed got up and went to the nearest brothel with the vigor of a 14 year old boy. It can be assumed that Dickens has greatly exaggerated, if not outright fabricated, these feats. ''Undead Nightmare'' Dickens is first seen at Fort Mercer trying to sell his Elixir for 100 gold coins, claiming it cures the Zombie plague, and repels zombies. He sees John and tries him to play along with his act but John ends up saying 100 coins is too much for a drink, and threatens him with his revolver to give people a free sample of the Elixir. So Dickens has no choice but to give the customers free samples. However, he and John watch a man drink the elixir and be immediately mauled by undead that devour him. Nigel gives John a bottle of elixir and tasks John with finding more plant ingredients so that he can attempt to make an actual cure for the Undead plague. Dickens will also send Marston on an errand to Riley's Charge to retrieve some metal parts that Dickens eventually cobbles into a Blunderbuss. John is unimpressed with the weapon. Dickens will also give Marston the scoop that the U.S. Army has a train that's going into Mexico and that a group of U.S. Army soldiers have deserted and are hiding at The Scratching Post. If John aids the deserters, they might help him board the train. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"Old Swindler Blues" *"You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" *"Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" *"Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" *"The Sport of Kings, and Liars" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" *"Bear One Another's Burdens" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"A Cure for Most of What Ails You" *"American Imperialism" Trivia *Nigel West Dickens seems to be heavily based on a character from the western film The Outlaw Josey Wales, who offers Josey Wales a bottle of his tonic that he claims can cure anything (just like West Dickens says to John), he also wears an expensive-looking suit and a top-hat. The salesman meets Josey just before he gets on the ferry about half-way through the movie, however is dismissed a few minutes into his pitch. It can also be argued that the scars on John Marston's face mimic that of Josey Wales'. *His appearance, character , voice and mannerisms seem to be based upon the actor/comedian W.C. Fields. His outfit is also very similar to Fields' most popular role as "Mr Micawber" in the original David Copperfield ''film. Also, Fields played many con artists in his films, one in particular involves Fields' character peddling a "miracle elixir". *Despite his outward opulence, West Dickens seems to know several shady characters, such as Seth and Irish. This may just go with him being a con artist. *At the end of "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?", he can be seen urinating on the ground. *West Dickens' voice actor, Don Creech, played the infamous Mr. Sweeney from the Nickelodeon show "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide." Both characters are men of science, as Mr. Sweeney was a science teacher and West Dickens pretended his elixir was a new scientific discovery. *Although Marston initially hated Dickens, he calls him a "harmless old fraud" when he frees Dickens of his arrest in Blackwater. Marston most likely, despite disliking Dickens' lifestyle, probably sees him as an ally, if not friend, due to his help on the assault on Fort Mercer. *He appears in the ''Undead Nightmare DLC and has added new "ingredients" to his elixir which makes the undead more attracted to it instead of it being used to repel them. *When John introduces himself in "Old Swindler Blues", West Dickens recognizes John as an outlaw. *As seen in Undead Nightmare Nigel West Dickens apparently owns a small valuable item, as he has a small box that he handles very carefully, with rattling come from the box *It seems he has been lynched at one point, shown by a scar stretching across his neck. This is likely due to him being caught as a con artist. *His relationship with Irish remains fairly ambiguous, considering he is rarely seen using heavy firearms. However, in dialogue, Irish mentions selling morphine to a friend named Shaky; Irish's drug trafficking may explain their relationship. *Both Dickens and Irish wish to become permanent partners with Marston in their schemes. *Despite constantly failing at "cures" and "miracles", West Dickens says he will not give up science. *In ''Undead Nightmare'' among the writing on the walls of the buildings in Blackwater one writing reads "I know a cure for all ailments." West Dickens says this to John on his way out of Doctor Johnston's office. Quotes ' to Nathaniel Johnston}} Gallery Rdr nigel dickens.jpg|West Dickens selling his wares File:Nigel_and_John.jpg red-dead-redemption-westdickens.jpg File:West Dickens in Black Water.jpg|West-Dickens being arrested in Blackwater. Rdr false testimony01.jpg Rdr false testimony06.jpg Rdr false testimony10.jpg Rdr false testimony29.jpg Rdr false testimony33.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans01.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans03.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans05.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans08.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans10.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans13.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans20.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots03.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots14.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots18.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars04.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars06.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars08.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars12.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer06.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer16.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer17.jpg Rdr together in paradise03.jpg RedDeadRedemption_westdickens01.jpg|Dickens and John thumb_big_wide_b09577cc840bc1e3a4a253142681dea5.jpg|Portrait with quote es:Nigel West Dickens Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Undead Nightmare